What Did We Just Do
by lacelacelove
Summary: Basically this is a different version of the hunger games with two MAJOR twist enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this fanfic does not follow the books at al the first chapter is a strong m for a lemon. Im not sure how long this story will be but it will be several chapters and there will be two others after this. Enjoy and please review and I do not own the hunger games or its characters.**

Chapter One: The day that changed everything

Gale plops down loudly next to me startling me. He laughs and wraps me in a one armed hug. "I think that you're getting slow." He teases me. I shrug his arm off of me and wrap my arm around my knees. "You ok Catnip?" He asks. I turn away from him and focus on the horizon. I really don't want to tell him what's bothering me. But part of me knows that I will end up telling him.

"This girl at school said that I was nothing but a stupid seam slut that all I do is lay on my back for you and let you do whatever you want to me. And I just sit there and take it because I'm a sex crazed slut. And a bunch of guys are claiming to have taken me to the slag heap and had sex with them." I say as I look up at him.

"Oh Catnip that's not true and you know that. Those girls are just jealous of you because your you and she's her. Don't let her get you down. They should know that nothing's going on between us and if there stupid enough to say that then fuck them. You're not a slut you're the farthest thing from a slut you can be. Your perfect and that's all that matters. Ok, trust me things will get better and the more you show that it affects you the more they're going to do it. Trust me if I hear them talking about it I'm going to personally kick there asses for you. I got your back no matter what." He says. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me against his strong muscly chest. I let out a sigh and burry my head into him neck and pull myself closer to him. Something in me just ignites with passion and he must sense it. Because he looks down at me and puts his hands on my cheek he caresses it and looks at me. Then I feel his slightly chapped lips brush against mine. At first they just brush against my lips but then he presses them more forcefully. I feel his tongue brush against my lower lip I open my mouth slightly and deepen the kiss. I feel him move me so that he's slightly hovering over me. I pull away for a second to catch my breath but his lips never leave my skin. His lips brush against my cheek and slowly go down my neck. Brushing against my pulse point my heart starts to race and I let out a small breathy moan.

He looks up at me and smiles before claiming my lips again. His hands slip lower on my body. My shirt rides up slightly. I shiver as his hands trace small circles on my lower back. He pushes my jacket off of my shoulders and i do the same on him. His hands slip to the first button on my shirt he looks up at me as if asking my permission. I feel my heart beat faster and I suddenly feel a flash of heat down there. I nod and let him take of my shirt. I shiver when his hands brush against my bare skin as soon as my shirt falls from my shoulders he pushes me down on the grassy ground on top of my discarded jacket.

"Katniss we really shouldn't be doing this." He mumbles against my neck. I look him in the eyes and pull him to me and kiss him with as much passion as I can manage. I don't want him to stop I realize that I want him. I mean I really want him. He kisses me back hesitantly I know that if I wanted him to stop he would. And that makes me want him more. I grab the ends of his shirt and strip it off of him. I stare down at him. He smirks "Like what you see?" he asks. I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh. He roughly pushes me to the ground again and kisses all down my chest and stops at my breasts. He slowly rubs them through the fabric of my bra. I let out a long stream of moans but then shut my mouth embarrassed at what I just sounded like. He laughs and slips my bra off and catches my breasts as they spill out of my bra.

Gale leans down and starts to suck on one of them while playing with the other. I throw my head back and chew on my lip to prevent from making any noises. But when he bights my nipple I let out a load moan and arch my back pushing my breasts closer to him. "Gale please…." I don't know what I'm begging him for but he stops and slips his hand under my pants. I feel his hand rest against the fabric of my underwear. I look down at him and he slowly slips his hand under the fabric. I see stars bursting as he slowly run his finger against my slick folds. "Galeeeeeeee". I say as I move against his finger which accidently makes his finger slip inside of me.

Gale lets out a groan as he pulls his finger out and then slowly back in. After a few times I feel myself fall over an invisible cliff and feel a rush of heat go down there. I see Gale through hazy eyes stick his finger into his mouth and suck my juice off of his finger. I see Gale start to adjust his pants and follow his gaze as I see a huge bulge in his pants. I see a slight blush across Gale's cheeks as he tries to hide the bulge from me. I roll my eyes and grab his hand that's covering the bulge. He looks up in surprise as I strip him of his pants and his boxers leaving him completely naked. I rake my eyes over his flushed skin of his chest all the way down to his manhood. Which is staring up at me. I reach out gently and run my fingertips across the smooth hard skin. Gale groans and I look up at him and see him staring at me with lustful eyes.

The next thing I know I'm on my back and Gales on top of my starring down at me. "Catnip are you sure you wanna do this?" He asks as he slowly pulls my underwear off. I can't trust my voice right now so I just nod my head. He leans down and kisses me as he slowly pushes inside of me. He swallows my gasp of pain. He looks down at me. "I'm fine move". I hiss as he moves slowly in and out in and out. Gale and I are both moaning so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if they can hear us back home but all I care about right know is for Gale to go faster harder. Which he does we both come with a shout as I slowly come down from my heights I feel Gale finish and relies something warm inside of me.

Gale pulls out and quickly gets dresses. He stares down at me as I slip my pants back on in horror. His eyes seem to ask me what the hell did we just do. The next thing I know I'm all alone in the woods.

Author Note: I hope that was ok that's my first full on lemon so go easy next chapter will be posted Saturday or Sunday hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 the aftermath

Authors Note: This chapter will be manly about the aftermath of having sex with Gale. Enjoy and please please pretty please with sugar on top review and read all of my other story's xoxo Sumyrraine.

Chapter two The Aftermath.

It's been over six weeks since Gale and I had sex. The last few weeks have been miserable it's so awkward between Gale and I and I hate the tension. When I did bring it up a few days ago he snapped at me and told me to forget about it and that it was a mistake. I walked away and gave him some time to breathe. After words he told me he was sorry and that he was just in a bad mood all day. But part of me still hasn't forgiven him. I feel like I'm just another on of Gales conquests and I hate feeling like that. I don't know how many nights I've cried over it. I've notice for the past three weeks I've been a lot more emotional. Crying over stuff that I shouldn't be crying over getting supper pissed off over small things that are not that bad what's going on with me.

Today is Sunday and Gale and I have plans to meet up like normal and go to the lake. But as soon as I swing my legs off my bed I immediately feel sick to my stomach. I collapse on the floor and close my eyes hoping it will pass. For the past few days I've woken up feeling like that but I know that if I just lay down for a little while it will pass. I told my mom and she just said it was probably due to stress and I should stop going into stressful situations. Like that's even possible I have too much to do in a day I can't think of taking a break. After an hour of lying on the floor of my bedroom I feel the aches and pains dissipate.

I slip out of my room and put on my hunting clothes and grab my game bag and shut the door. I start at a slow pace and make my way to the fence. I look around quickly before slipping under the fence. I feel the weight of the world lift off of my shoulders as I step into the woods. It's funny this place could get me killed every day but I'm at my happiest here. Retrieving my bow and arrows I feel the same ache in my stomach hit me at once and I double over in pain. I slowly breathe in and out trying to calm down and get up. The last thing I need is Gale seeing me like this. I feel tears brim in my eyes as it feels like my stomachs being twisted around.

"Catnip oh my god are you ok?" Gale asks as he scouts down next to me searching my face for any signs of illness. I nod and take a deep breath before pushing myself to a sitting position. I grab the tree trunk and slowly stand up. "I'm fine I just feel and I couldn't get up for a second. That's all." I say as I try to not to cry. "You sure you seem really sick." "I'm fine". I growl at him and start to walk into the woods looking for something to shoot. "Sorry for caring." I hear him grumble to himself as he follows behind me.

We got a pretty skimpy hall today. Not as much as we normal get and I feel a shimmer of worry in my heart. Most of today's food will have to be traded away for other supplies we need. Tonight might be one of those nights were we go to bed hungry. Gale and I go home early after an hour of searching for more game and when none is forth coming. Just as we are about to go are separate Gale pulls my arm getting my attention. "Catnip who are we? We never used to fight and ignore each other. I feel like I've lost part of myself. I didn't want that to change us and I feel like it did. I'm tired of walking on eggs shells with you. It doesn't have to be this way between us". He says as he runs his hands through his hair a tale tell sign that he is nervous. I roll my eyes at him and think to myself well I actually lost part of myself. But I don't say anything and just look at him. "Maybe we need to just have are space from each other for a while just take a break and once we have everything under control we can go back to normal. It hurts me to see how we are now I hate how we've act towards each other. Gale you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you but maybe we just need a few days apart. I'll see you wendsday when we need to go hunting again. Bye Gale." I say as I turn and race away from him.

When I walk in the house I feel tears spill down my face. I hate feeling this weak and emotional. I rush to the room and slam the door shut and lay on my bed. I fall asleep with my heart conflicted.

The next morning I woke up and race to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach. I feel so dizzy and light headed I have to grab onto something to prevent from falling over. "Katniss Katniss is that you are you ok?" asks Prim. "I'm fine little duck go back to bed. Just a little sick you don't need to see this." I say as I flush the toilet. "I've seen worse trust me go lay down I'll wake up momma and tell her you're sick". "No Prim please don't I'm fine I'm just going to go to bed." She shakes her head and helps me into bed. I groan and roll over but let her leave the room to get mom.

My mom comes in and takes a temperature and gives me some herbs to prevent me from getting sick. But it doesn't work over the next few days I can't get out of bed or eat anything without throwing up my stomachs contents. I don't know how I have anything left to throw up. My mom thinks it was something I ate and keeps asking me what I ate. But part of me knows whats wrong with me I think I might possibly be preganant.


	3. Chapter 3 Viboria

Authors Note: Viboria is not a real disease it's just a made up one and so are some of the herb names. Enjoy this chapter and pretty please with sugar on top review. xoxo Sumyrraine.

Chapter Three Viboria

I haven't eaten anything in a week and I'm so hungry. But every time I eat I end up spending an hour puking up everything I've ever eaten. Prim and my mother think I'm dying I hear them talking about it at night. I hate to worry them but for all I know I could be dying. But I could very well not be. I feel so horrible when I hear Prim at night crying because she thinks I have only a few days to live. But I just can't admit what's really wrong.

"Prim, Prim, Prim come here." I say feebly. "Yes Kat what is it." She asks as she runs her hand across my damp sweaty forehead. "Bring me mom's medical books all of them I need to see something." I say as I attempt to sit up. "Kat you need to rest you will be fine mom and I are going to do anything we can." She says as she tries to make me lay back down. "No please go get it I just need to look at something please I think I know what's wrong". She sighs and leaves the room. I see in the dim fire light her reach up on the mantle and grab four heavy medical books. She staggers back into the room and gently hands me one.

As I turn the pages of the second book I finally see something that catches my eye. _Viboria a very rare disease in which a pregnant women's body cannot break down food. Most patients die of malnutrition and almost always miscarry. Sometimes a plant called Manto can help the body break down food. But it is very hard to find when ingested it helps the body break down its food. Most women with this rare disease have one food that their body cans break down. It is normally some type of fruit. Once the pregnancy is terminated the body goes back to normal._

I feel tears fall down my cheek even though I've never wanted kids the thought of losing this one brings tears to my eyes. I rip the page out and fold it up. "Hey moms going to kill you if she knows you did that." Prim says as she tries to get the page back. "She won't have to I'm going to die anyway." I say as I cover my face with my hands. "Shh it's going to be fine everything is going to be ok I'm not going to let you die. Please you can't give up I still need my older sister." She says as she throws her arms around my neck. I hold her closer to me and burry my hair into her blonde hair. "Prim do we still have that book with all of the plants that have medical use?" I ask as I pull her away from me. She nods and hands it to me. I trace my finger along the pages trying to find the M section. Finally I find it and trace my finger along the page until I find it. _Manto a plant that grows around mossy areas it is used to treat the rare disease Viboria it looks like a red plant with white flowers. Boil the flowers for ten minutes and drain the broth and feed to the women. This should slow down the disease but it does not always help. If worse comes to worst abortion can be the only cure if not the patient will surely die. _

I look at the picture and rip it from the book. "Go get Gale and tell him to bring this plant back to you, also tell him to get a pint of strawberries and bring those back as well. Tell him to hurry and after that if it works I will tell you what's wrong with me. Ok now go and hurry up."

After Prim leaves I close my eye and rest my hand on my stomach. I hope that everything will be ok. I hear Prim burst through the door Gale tagging along. "Ok so what do I do first Kat?" Prim asks as she walks in the door. I make a motion for her to come here "Prim first I need you to get a beaker and the dried plant Kenwa and put that in a beaker. Ok don't tell Gale what it's for." I whisper to her. She looks at me strangely but get what I need. She boils it and puts the mixture into the beaker and hands it to me. She helps me sit up and walks me to the bathroom Gale stares at us strangely. But doesn't say anything maybe he knows what it's for but right now I don't care I just need to know if this is what's wrong with me.

I take the beaker from Prim and shoo her out of the bathroom. Kenwa when boiled is like a home pregnancy test. When you pee on it, it will change colors. If it's blue you are NOT pregnant if it turns black you ARE. As soon as I pee in it the broth turn black. I already knew that I was but I had to make sure that I wasn't sick with something else. I dump the mixture down the drain and flush it. I feel supper dizzy and have to grasp onto the sink to prevent myself from falling. I manage to open the door and Prim helps me lay back down. "Boil the Manto. I know what's wrong with me."

"Catnip you look like death what's wrong?" Gale asks as he sits in the chair next to my bed. I ignore the question and continue to tell Prim what to do as I read off the page.

"Boil Manto flowers for ten minutes brain the broth into a glass stir in a table spoon of Tera and hand it to me." I tell her as I close my eyes "How long have you been sick?" Gale asks. "I've been sick for three months or so but I just got the symptoms a week or two ago". I tell him as I sit up and accept the glass Prim. I chug the contents of the glass down as soon as I swallow it I start to feel better. I grab the page and re read it. "I have to wait an hour before eating the strawberries." I say to Prim as she takes the glass away from me. "Prim did you boil all of the flowers?" I ask. She shakes her head no. Good I think to myself according to the book I have to drink a glass full of it every day in the morning before I eat anything hopefully it will work.

I smile weakly at Gale "Hey". I say gently as I look up at him. He looks scared and he's about to rip his hair out by the roots. "I'm not going to die tonight Gale relax. If this works I should be fine. But if it doesn't I won't last another week or two". I whisper to him as I reach over and grab his hand. He turns back to me and I see tears in his stormy grey eyes. He leans over and kisses my forehead "you can't die. What are you sick with? Is it something you ate?" He says as he sits back in the chair. "It's a rare disease that affects certain girls. It makes it impossible for my body to break down food." I say.

"But you will be fine won't you?" Gale says. "I should be but if the plant doesn't work I won't live for very long without a surgery that I REFUSE to have done." I say gently I watch Gales eyes turn darker with anger. "What the hell do you mean you refuse to have it done? If it can save your life get the damn surgery. Is it really worth giving up your life?" He shouts at me.

"Yes it really is." I say quietly.


	4. Chapter 4 the truth

Authors Note: enjoy this chapter and pretty pretty please with sugar on top review xoxo Sumyrraine.

Chapter Four: The truth

I feel so much better now. But I'm slowly getting sick of strawberries and lying in bed. If I don't get out of this bed I'm going to lose it. I told Prim what was wrong with me and she keeps pressuring me to tell Gale. But I just can't right now we've tracked it and I'm about seven to eight weeks along. I figure I won't get a bump anytime soon so why tell him. And there is still a chance that I could miscarry. But I push all of those thoughts out of my head. I don't know why but I don't want to lose this baby. Even though I've never wanted to be a mom now I do.

As soon as Prim leaves for school I slowly get out of bed and eat a few strawberries. I put on my hunting clothes and leave the house. It feels so good to see the sun again and hear the crunch of the dirt under my feet. My first stop before I go under the fence is the Hob. I know it seems weird to go to the hob before I hunt but I miss talking to people. I smile at Greasy Sae and sit down.

"Well there she is Gale told me you were on deaths door. But you seem fine to me. How about some soup?" "No thanks I am sick but Gale brought back a plant I needed so I'm better now." I tell her as I lean back on the stool. "What are you sick with? Must be pretty bad if the boy was in here cussin up a storm sayin' how selfish you were bein. And all these other things finally had to smack him upside the head to get him to shut up. But he stormed off before I could ask him what was the matter. So spill it girl what you sick with?"

I sigh if I tell her would she know what Viboria is? But I guess I can tell her if she knows well then someone else I'll have to kill if Gale finds out before I tell him I think to myself with a small laugh. It's called Viboria." I say as I look around the Hob hoping that no one heard me. Greasy Sae pulls me closer to her "You know that Viboria only shows up in pregnant women. Oh god please don't tell me your pregnant." She says as she pulls my arm making me come with her.

We walk around the secluded paths I tell her everything about it. She sighs and says that she was right that she knew we were nothing but trouble. How the hell does she know that it was Gale I purposely left that part out? Just like Prim she tells me to tell Gale everything. I don't know why but I listen to her more than Prim. I feel tears brim in my eyes I don't want to tell him and I'm so scared. "Child I know that you're scared but you have to tell him. This is his child to and his responsibility. He's a good man you more than anyone should know this. Go tell him he deserves to know." She says as she pulls me into a hug. I sniffle a little and Greasy Sae smiles sadly at me "Go."

Greasy Sae walks with me, I see Gale standing with Darius haggling over something. I start to back away but Sae pushes me towards them. I watch them wrap up before I walk over to Gale. He smiles at me and I cant help but smile back. "I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. "It's fine I'm going to hunt come with me." He smiles and starts to walk with me.

"The kids found an abounded cat. They want to keep it but right now we can't afford another mouth to feed." Gale says after we're done hunting. I feel tears slide down my cheek Gale stares at me strangely. "You ok?" he asks. I stand up as I feel a wave of hysteria wash over me. His words keep playing in a loop in my head. "We can't' afford another mouth to feed. We can't afford another mouth to feed". Gale grabs my arm and forces me to look at him. "What's wrong you've been so sick and emotional lately?"

I can't stop crying as I sink to the ground Gale sits down next to me. "Catnip please just tell me what's wrong with you. Please I'm begging you just tell me. I can't lose you." "In about seven months we're going to have to feed something bigger than a cat." I take a deep breath "I'm pregnant and I'm sick with Viboria which is a disease that affects a pregnant women's ability to break down food. That's why I needed you to get that plant and the strawberries. My body can't break down any food except strawberries. We don't know why I'm infected with it. It's extremely rare and the only definitive cure for it is getting rid of the baby. That's what I meant when I said it was worth dying for." I shout t him. I stare at him as he sits there stunned.


	5. Chapter 5 reactions

Author Note: From now on my story with the most reviews gets updated the most that goes for ALL of my stories including this one. So pretty pretty please with sugar on top review even if it's just a one word so please review oh and this chapter has a little of Gales point of view xoxo Sumyrraine, the next chapter SHOULD be about the reaping so enjoy and I'll update soon.

Chapter 5 Reactions

Gale

Katniss has been so emotional lately. I think to myself as she leads me to the woods. I tell her about the little cat that the kids found. As soon as I finish I look over and see that Katniss has tears in her eyes. "Catnip please just tell me what's wrong with you. Please I'm begging you just tell me. I can't lose you." I say as I look over at her. She sinks to the ground and wraps her arms around her knees. I sink down next to her and place my arm around her. She springs up and looks at me with tears streaming down her face. "I'm pregnant and I'm sick with Viboria which is a disease that affects a pregnant women's ability to break down food. That's why I needed you to get that plant and the strawberries. We don't know why I'm infected with it. It's extremely rare and the only definitive cure for it is getting rid of the baby. That's what I meant when I said it was worth dying for." She shouts at me.

Oh my god I think to myself. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I don't know why but I'm really happy. Guess I've always been a family man. She latches her arms around my neck and I pick her up and spin her around before putting her down to look at her. I smile at her and she smiles back. "So you're not mad." She says as she stares into the distance. How could I be mad? I'm truly happy. "Well I wish that we could have waited awhile before this happening but I'm really happy. Aren't you?" I ask as I look at her skeptically. She smiles down at her stomach and places her hand gently over the slight bump that I know see. "How far along are you? Who knows? How are you?" She laughs and sits down on the rocks and takes a breath. "Um Prim and I estimated and we think that I'm about two and half months along. Prim and Sae know about the baby and I'm fine don't go all soft on me". She says as she pokes me in the ribs. I laugh and sit down next to her. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" She places her head gently on my shoulder. "Because I technically just found out yesterday but I've suspected for a week or two." "I'm not sure when I should tell my mom I mean she's going to be so disappointed in me. I guess we've always known how to get in trouble. But I think this takes the cake." She says as she gestures to her stomach. "I think we should tell them all at once kill five birds with one stone. Maybe have them over for dinner tonight or tomorrow and just tell them all. I think they would be happy for us." I say. "Ok tonight we will tell them". She says as she stands up "Let's go."

Katniss

I'm so happy that Gale took it well. I should have known better then to worry. He loves his family so I should have known that he would of love this part of his family. Is that right well I guess it is I suppose I'm now officially part of his family. The thought makes me smile. After we walk back Sae looks at me through the window of the Hob. I smile at her and she smiles back and mouths I told you so. I roll my eyes and walk hand and hand with Gale down the road. "I guess I will see you tonight I'll tell mom that we are going to have company. Come over at like seven ok." I nod my head he pulls me into a quick hug and starts to jog down the road. I watch him until he disappears from view.

"Mom, Prim we're going to Hazelle's for dinner." I say as I plop down on the rocking chair. Prim comes out of her room and sits on the floor in front of me. I absentmindedly play with her long blonde hair. "Katniss are you ok now?" Prim asks as she looks up at me. I smile at her and lean back and stare at the ceiling. "I'm more than just ok. But yes I'm going to be fine. So don't you worry your pretty little head little duck I'm going to be fine." "Ok." She says. I see her shift and lean against the rocking chair. We sit there starring at the fire. I must nod off because the next thing I know I'm being dragged out of the rocking chair and out the door.

As soon as we step on their front yard Posy launches herself into my arms. I stumble back and laugh as I squeeze the small child in my arms.

"Hey Posy." I say. I notice Gale watching us. "Hey Kat. I haven't seen you in forever. You never come over anymore. I miss you I'm tired of playing with the boys." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck. I laugh and walk into the front door I shift Posy so that she on my hip. I glance at Vick and Rory. "Katniss sit next to me." Posy says. I put her down and let her take my hand and lead me to the dinner table. Gale sits on my left and little Posy on my right. Hazelle places a plate of strawberries onto my plate. I groan on the inside at the look of the red fruit on my plate. I grudgingly put the red fruit in my mouth. I imagine that the red fruit is the rabbit stew that I smell on everyone's plate. Gale whispers into my ear and I nod my head at him and run my hands nervously on my lap.

Gale starts out thank god because I don't think I could say anything without throwing up. He smiles at me before addressing his family. "Ok well the reason we needed you all to have dinner. Is that we have some good news." He says as he takes my hand. "Oh I knew it I knew it I was right I told you all that they would end up together I called it so pay up Rory!" Shouts Vick as he slaps Rory on the back. Rory laughs but a hard look from Hazelle makes him be quit. "Ok as I was saying we have good news Katniss is having a baby." He says. Hazelle and my mom look completely shocked Vick and Rory's spoons clang onto their plate. The only one that doesn't look shocked other than Prim is little Posy. She just looks confused.

"Um well I suppose that congratulation is in order." My mother says dryly as she glowers at Gale. Hazelle smiles at me and Gale and lets out a laugh. "I really didn't expect that to happen but I'm very happy for you two. I was wondered when you guys were going to start dating. How far along are you dear?"

"Um about two and a half months we think." I say as I take a sip of tea. "How are you dear are you excited?" Hazelle says. "I'm really excited I just want these seven months to fly by already. I want to meet him or her already." She laughs "I was the same way with all of the kids. But don't worry these months are going to fly by."

I laugh I sure hope so I think to myself. Posy scouts back her chair and climbs on my lap. "Katniss are you going to have a baby?" She asks. "Yes sweetie I'm going to have a baby. It's growing in my belly right know." I tell her I smile as I see her eyes get wide. She grabs the end of my shirt and pulls it up slightly. "Where I can't see it." She says as her eyes search intently my stomach. "Honey it's inside my belly. You can't see it right now but its growing and in about seven months it will come out of my belly and you will be able to see him or her." I place my hand over the slight bulge and laugh when Posy does the same to her tummy. She then places one hand on my belly to. I laugh as her face gets contorted into a look of wonder. "I can feel it. How did it get there? Did you eat it?" Everyone in the room starts to laugh. Posy glances around just as I do. My eyes land on Hazelle silently asking her to help me. She shakes her head no "You can tell her. Eventually you're going to have to tell your own child about this so this is good practice." I glare at her before turning my attention back to little Posy who's hand is still on my stomach.

"Well um Gale put it there." As I say it I feel my face turn scarlet red as I think back to how this baby got into my stomach. Rory and Vick burst out laughing earning a disapproving look from Prim. 'How did he put it there? Can he put it in anyone's belly?" "Well yes he could put it in anyone's belly. But he put it in mine." I say as I feel a twinge of jealousy at her words. But its true Gale could put it in anyone's belly. Gale leans in and places a soft kiss to my forehead as he leans over. "Catnip don't worry I only want you." He whispers. I smile up at him and he places a sweet soft kiss on my lips. "So how did he put it there?" She asks again. "Um well he has this… seed inside of him and he put it inside of me and that seed that he put inside of me eventually will grow into a baby." I say I hope that will satisfy her enough so that she will drop it and luckily she does. She smiles and gets down. "Oh one last thing when will the baby be here?" "In about seven month's sweetie." She groans and sits down she mumbles something along the lines of it takes that long.

After dinner Gale pulls me out onto the front porch. "You handled that well." He whispers to me. "The next time help me out that was extremely hard. I didn't know a little girl could ask such hard questions." He laughs and pulls me gently against his chest. "Wait to this little guy is out here and talking and walking. You will learn quickly how many questions they can ask that you don't want to answer. But you did wonderful you're going to be a good mom Catnip I just know it." He says as he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and push my lips harder against his. He laughs as he pulls away. "Let's go to bed I think your mom and sister left a while ago." He says as he helps me up. I stifle a yawn and nod my head and let him lead me to his room. I pull on one of Gale's long tee shirts on and curl against his chest. "Night Catnip." I close my eyes and let sleep find me.


	6. Chapter 6 the reaping

Important note I've changed something in the other chapter the plant that Katniss takes to help with her Viboria helps her digest all food not just strawberries I've realized how stupid that was so I've changed it. This chapter is going to be long so enjoy and pretty pretty please with sugar on top review xoxo Sumyrraine.

Chapter Six The reaping

Life has been pretty good for the past three months. Except for three major things, the first thing is hormones. For the past few weeks my emotions have been on a roller-coaster ride. Like a few weeks ago I had to get thirty stiches in my hand because when me and my mom where fighting I had a glass in my hand and I squeezed it and it shattered into my hand. Slicing my whole hand up I still have scars all over it from that. Now my mom's scared to come near me. The second thing is that Gale got an early work release so he can go down into the mines before most boys his age can. Most boys go to work down in the mines after their last reaping. But since our unique situation they are letting him go down a few months earlier. I hate the fact that he's down there early because of me. But we need money and in cant hunt anymore so the only way to prevent us from starving to death is for Gale to work in the mines. And the last thing is that im still going to be in the reaping bowl. Even though I'm almost five months pregnant they said that I'm still going to have the same number of slips that I already have in the bowl. Even though I knew that I was still going to be in the bowl before I even asked I still had to ask. So I still have the most slips out of most girls in the district. Great wouldn't that be just awesome if a pregnant teen had to fight to the death. I wouldn't make it past the blood bath.

But I brush those thoughts out of my head hopefully the odds will be in my favor this year. Tomorrow is the reaping so I guess we will know than. This year is Prims first year in so she's very nervous but who wouldn't be. We've only had to victors from our district and one's dead and the other an old drunk.

I get up and get dressed I haven't been out of the house much in the past month. But today I've decided to go so Sae in the Hob. I'm tired of being cooped up in the house. I place a gentle kiss to Prims forehead and leave a note on the table. I don't want her to wake up and wonder where I am. I quickly slip on my dad's hunting jacket which doesn't fit very well anymore and slip out the door. Its early spring so I can still get away with wearing a jacket.

As I pass a bunch of merchant kids I pull the jacket closer to me. I see in the crowd the bakers son Peeta staring at me. What is up with this kid I swear he's always staring at me? As soon as my eyes meet his he turns away. I hear the kids starting to whisper and I catch my name but that's it. I roll my eyes and counties to walk away from them. Just as I get a few houses away from them I hear my name being called. I turn around and see little Posy come rushing down the hill. I stop and wait for her as soon as she comes close enough she launches herself into my arms. I laugh and place a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey little bit where's you mom?" I ask as I gently place her down. "She's doing laundry so she said I could come and see you." She says as she pulls at my shirt and holds her hands up. I sigh and pick her back up and place her on my hip. I turn around and look for Hazelle she normally comes through here with laundry. "She won't be for a while." Posy says. "Ok well we are going to the Hob." I tell her as I briskly walk down the road. I hate the way the merchant kids are looking at me and Posy. It feels like it takes forever to get to the Hob. I sit down at Sae's stall with Posy on my lap. Sae smiles at me and leans against the counter. "You've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I've seen you." She says as she places a bowl of stew in front of me. Posy immediately starts to eat "Just like her brothers I see." Says Sae. I laugh "Have you thought of any names yet?" She asks. "Um Gale and I have talked about it a little but we haven't really decided on anything yet. He keeps thinking of boys names and keeps insisting we only talk about boys names. I mean what if we have a girl I keep telling him but he says we are going to have a boy. I swear he's so pig headed sometimes." I tell her as I take the spoon from Posy so I can have a bite.

"Child he's acting like any man would. So don't worry about it and if he counties to do it just give him a good smack across the head. I saw his momma doing that to the younger boys. Have you thought of any names at all?" I nod my head "He thinks we should name him after our dads. So if it's a boy his name will be Christian Luke Hawthorne. And I think I like Chloe Grace Hawthorne." "I like those I swear this little guy will be so spoiled." She says with a laugh. "I'm sure he or she will. Everyone is so excited to meet him."

"Katniss when will the baby be hear?" Asks Posy "I told you not for another few months." I say sweetly to her. "Why is it taking so long? I want him to come out now." She groans Sae and I both laugh. "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't make him come out any faster. Trust me if I could I would but he needs to stay in there longer. If he comes out to soon he could not make it. So when he comes he will." I tell her as I shift her off of my lap onto the stull next to me.

After a few minutes of chatter with Sae I decide to take Posy back to her mom. It's getting kinda late and I want to get home before noon. I pick Posy up and say good bye to Sae. I shrug off my jacket and tie it around my waist. "Where is your mommy right now do you know?" I ask her as I scan the crowds looking for her. Posy shrugs her shoulders great I think to myself. It's not that I don't like spending time with Posy but I'm tired and I have to pee really bad right now. "How about I take you back to my house and I will get Prim to walk you home. Ok do you like the sound of that?" She nods her head and I manage to get home before noon. My feet are killing me as I lay down. I glance at the clock its just about noon now. Gale won't be home for another few hours. Hopefully I will be able to sleep until he comes home. He gets off work at four and comes over here for a little than goes home. But since tomorrow is the reaping I hope he will decide to stay here for the night. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about tomorrows reaping.

I wake up to a gentle nudge on my stomach. I gasp and pull up my shirt and look at my stomach. Sure enough when I run my hand across my stomach I feel a slight push against my hand. Oh my god he's moving. I can't describe how it feels when he moves around. It feels like butterflies are moving around where he kicked. I wish Gale was here to feel it. As if my wishes are being answered I hear his footsteps by my door. A second later Gale appears covered in soot.

"Whatcha doin there Catnip." He says as he closes the door behind him. "Wanna feel something cool?" I ask him. He looks at me skeptically and places his hand in mine. I place his hand where my hand once was. The look on his face is just priceless. I swear if he smiles any wider his cheeks are going to crack. "Oh my god is that him?" he says. I nod my head he leans on the edge of the bed and starts talking to my belly. I feel the movement increase as he talks to him. "He likes your voice." I tell him as I counties to run my hand over my stomach. He smiles up at me "I can't believe that there really is a person in there." He says as he gets up and places a gently kiss to my lips. I pull him to me and deepen the kiss. Just then the door flies open reveling my little sister. "Wow there never mind I can see you guys are busy." She says quickly and closes the door. Both Gale and I start to laugh I gently push him off of me and get up. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He smiles and places a sweet kiss to my lips. "Always."

"But first I need to go home and get changed ok." I nod my head and get up and follow him out the door. We end up just staying at his house and we fall asleep curled up with both of our hands over my stomach. Both of us protecting our un born child.

When I wake up I can't help but to feel scared. My mind is sent reeling thinking of every possible outcome for today. What if I'm reaped what if Gale is? What if we both are what would happen? I feel tears brim in my eyes. That can't happen can it. Well of course it can. I feel Gale start to stir next to me. I wiggle out of his arms and place a soft kiss to his forehead. "I have to go back to my house now. Love you I'll see you at the square." I say gently as I get out of bed. "l love you to wear something pretty." He says as he rolls over and falls back asleep.

I roll my eyes and walk back to my house. When I get there on my bed is a pale blue dress. That I recognize as one of my mothers. Next to it is a pair of blue heels. I quickly take a bath and get change. Mother and Prim come in the room. Prim is wearing my very first reaping outfit on. A white blouse with a blue skirt, it's a little big on her but mother has made it stay with pins. I see that her blouse is un tucked in the back. "You better tuck in that tail little duck." I say as I start to towel dry my hair. She laughs and helps me braid my hair into an elaborate up do. I grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly and kiss her forehead. "Let's go little duck don't you worry. Your name is only in there once there not going to pick you." I tell her as we start to walk to the square "I'll meet you here after it's all over little duck." I say as I go to the sixteen year old section.

I scan the crowd for Gale and finally find him toward the pack of the eighteen year old section. My eyes land on his and he smiles gently at me. I smile at him and mouth I love you to him. He mouths it back and turns around. I hear our escort Effie Trinket saunter out onto the stage. She looks just as freaky as always. I roll my eyes as she starts the boring movie. We are forced to endure every year. As soon as it's over she starts to talk about what an honor it is to be here. Who is she kidding we all know that she's just aching to be bumped up to a better district. "So lady's first." She says just like every other year. I pray that my name and Prims names will be spared from her long talon like nails. I suck in a breathe when I see her pull out the slip of paper. She rips the slip open and steps up to the microphone. "The lucky female tribute to represent district twelve in the seventy fourth annual hunger games is Ms. Katniss Everdeen."

Wait that's me I think to myself suddenly my worst nightmare is coming true. I see that everyone has made a pathway for me. I look back at Gale hopping that he somehow will make it all go away. He looks at me his eyes wide in horror. I slowly walk to the front of the stage. Effie smiles and helps me up the steps. "ok now lets pick the male tribute." She moves back to the bowl and selects a slip of paper. "The lucky male tribute is Peeta Melark." I see him slowly make his way to the stage. I let out a relived breathe at least Gale is safe.

I turn around and look at Peeta making his way towards the stage. I see someone moving around and I hear the dreaded words ring out in the quite crowd. "I vooulenteer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven the final good byes**

** I do not own any of Suzanne Collins characters or quotes that are in this chapter. Enjoy and pretty pretty please with sugar on top review xoxo Sumyrraine.**

"I volunteer." Rings out across the crowd everyone sucks in a shocked breath as Gale slowly emerges from the crowd. Oh my god no no this can't be happing how could he do this! What about his family and mine who's going to take care of them if wait **when** we both die in the arena. I feel tears brim in my eyes as I see Gale walk up the steps to join me for slaughter.

"Well bravo! Says Effie. "That's the spirit of the games!" How shallow is this girl she's congratulating him for being stupid and signing himself up for death. But I can see why she seems so excited finally there's a little action going on. "What's your name?" She asks Gale leaning forward slightly to get a better look of him.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne." He says coldly moving so he's standing slightly in front of me. She smiles and moves away from us. The mayor steps up and gives the dreary Treaty of Treason and motions for us to shake hands. But we don't Gale caresses my face and whips the one stray tear away and rests his other hand on my belly. He leans forward and places a gentle kiss on my lips. Although the kiss is soft and sweet it holds a thousand words to me and I know that no matter what he has my back and I have his.

The anthem plays and once its over we are whisked away and escorted to the justice building. Once inside I'm sent to a room all by myself. Damn this place is the nicest place I've ever been in. I run my hands over my belly this helps calm me as I wait for my family to come say good bye to me. My mom and sister come in first as they open the door I notice Hazelle going to the next room with little Posy in her arms. My heart aches as I see all of them. I reach out for Prim and pull her close to me. I bury my face into her soft blonde hair my mom sits next to us and wraps her arms around us both. For a minute or two we don't say anything. I'm trying to pick what I want to say to them both.

"Prim you guys will be ok, I'm sure that Rory will help bring meat in Prim you should help him. Do not and I repeat do not take out any tesserae. You guys will be fine without it, I promise you all that much. I want you guys to promise me that you both will **not **watch the games I don't you all to see them." I place a soft kiss on Prims forehead.

"Mother listen to me listen to me!" I shout at her. She jerks and Prim makes a tiny whimpering noise. "You can't clock out and leaver her all alone. She's going to need you now more than ever. This time there won't be me to take care of you both." Tears flow in a steady stream down my cheeks. Damn these hormones.

My mom makes and indignant noise. "I was sick then but I won't let it happen again." She says solemnly.

The Peacekeepers come in signaling that our time is up. I pull both off them close to me and we are all saying I love you and they grab Prim and my mom and escort them out of the room leaving me all alone again.

The next guest is a surprise to me although we are friends, well I suppose you can call us that. Madge walks in. She stands in front of me and smiles reassuringly at me. "They'll let you wear one thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this in the arena please?" She says she hands me a gold mockingjay pin the very same one I have been admiring for the longest time. I nod my head and reach out for the pin. She steps forward and pins it right by my heart. Before she leaves she kisses my cheek and wishes me good luck.

I close my eyes and wait for the Peacekeepers to get me out of this room. The door opens and I open my eyes the Hawthornes all pile into the room. Vick has obviously been crying and Rory keeps glowering at me. Hazelle wraps her arms around me and lets me cry the whole time. I hate feeling this weak but I don't know what to say. Posy is sobbing in my arms "Why I want to meet the baby?" She wails as she runs her hands on my tummy. I feel more violent sobs rack my body. Hazelle scold Posy for saying that but I shake my head no and pull her into my arms. "Shh Posy everything is going to be ok." I whisper over and over again to the shacking toddler. We don't say anything else the boys come over and sit with me. The minutes tick by and the Peacekeepers come in and send the Hawthornes away. Posy keeps screaming for me and I try to grab her but they pull the door close behind them.

Minutes tick by and finally I'm released from this red carpeted jail. I walk slowly down the hallway to the train. The clicks of cameras nearly blind me as I stumble my way through the crowd. Several people pat me on the back or touch my arm. My whole skin feels like it's crawling as person after person touches me. Finally we all manage to get on the train I don't see Gale and I'm starting to get anxious. Effie starts to talk none stop about what and honor it is to be here. It's driving me crazy what the hell is wrong with her.

I see out of the corner of my eye a dark shape coming towards me. It's Gale I race forward and launch myself into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around my waist. I bury my head into his neck and cry. He carries me out of the room and places me on the soft cushy bed. He pulls me closer to him and wraps the blanket around us. "Shh Catnip just relax everything is going to be ok. I love you." I mumble I love you back and fall sleep praying to god that this is all a dream.


End file.
